


Alzheimer.

by ksiope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alzheimer, F/M, Old Peter, Peter viejo, relación preestablecida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksiope/pseuds/ksiope
Summary: Peter tiene problemas de memoria y Lydia es la única que lo va a visitar.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Kudos: 4





	Alzheimer.

Por suerte o por desgracia Lydia no era un hombre lobo, pero aún así era capaz de oler el fuerte aroma a antiséptico y de notar las miradas de pena dirigidas hacia ella desde que entraba en aquella residencia, una de las mejores en toda la costa oeste de EEUU.

-¡Señorita Lydia!-Saludó una de las enfermeras dedicándole una sonrisa de lado a lado. La chica era joven y llena de vida, como mucho tendría veinte años, pero llevaba trabajando en aquella residencia desde hacia cuatro años. La pelirroja recordaba cuando era como ella, llena de vida y optimista aunque consciente de todo lo paranormal que había a su alrededor.

-Buenas tardes Amy-Le devolvió el saludo, en un tono mucho más neutral y tranquilo que el de su interlocutora.

-¿Viene a ver al Sr. Hale?-Asintió con la cabeza-. ¡Genial! Está en el patio trasero jugando al ajedrez con otra enfermera.

-Gracias-Añadió antes de empezar a alejarse, conociéndose de memoria el camino hacia el sitio donde estaba el amor de su vida ajeno a todo y tranquilo en su pedacito de mundo.

Al llegar se quedó quieta en el pórtico que separaba el jardín del resto del edificio, desde allí podía verlo todo, el césped verde, el camino rodeado de flores que alguien se encargaba de cuidar a la perfección y no mucho más lejos la espesura del bosque que estaba a escasos pasos de la valla que delimitaba el patio. Cerca de donde ella estaba, habían dos amplias mesas rodeadas de sillas, una de ellas con Peter jugando con una enfermera rubia con el pelo mal atado.

Peter fue incapaz de percatarse de la presencia de Lydia, la enfermera tampoco. Los dos parecían tan entretenidos en su juego que la chica prefirió quedarse quieta, apoyada de forma elegante en el marco de la puerta y recorriendo con fascinación todos y cada uno de los rasgos del hombre.

-¿Echamos otra?-Preguntó el hombre lobo cuando hubieron terminado, la mujer negó con la cabeza alejándose del. Lydia aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a paso seguro, ocupando el sitio recién despejado.

-¿Puedo jugar yo?-Preguntó, el hombre sonrió colocando todas las fichas en su posición inicial.

-No puedo decirle que no a una mujer tan guapa como usted-La pelirroja dejó salir una sonrisa antes de colocar las manos sobre el tablero y darle la vuelta quedándose con las piezas negras sacándole otra sonrisa al hombre lobo, esta vez una más melancólica-. Me recuerdas a alguien a quien no veo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Me lo tomo como un cumplido?

-Como lo más bonito que te hayan dicho en toda tu vida.

Lydia no contestó, solo movió una pieza del tablero.

-Lo siento chica, ya no me apetece jugar-Ella negó con la cabeza de forma suave.

-No pasa nada, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo?-El hundió los hombros.

-No veo porqué no-La banshee se levantó acercándose a él, quién colocó una mano en medio de la espalda de la chica antes de empezar a caminar por aquél jardín juntos.

Se acercaron de forma tranquila a la puerta que podía llevarles más cerca del bosque.

-¿Me va a secuestrar señorita?

-Puede ser-Lydia sonrió y Peter le imitó el gesto. Ella se alejó de su tacto para abrir la puerta antes de estirar su mano para coger la del y empezar a guiarle por aquél bosque, uno que ya se sabía de memoria.

-Me gusta su colonia-Soltó el hombre-. Me recuerda al de una amiga que no me viene a ver desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Una lástima Sr. Hale-El hombre se quedó quieto apretando el agarre de la chica.

-¿Está bien señorita...?-Alargó la última vocal a la espera de que le dijese su nombre.

-No se preocupe, solo me apena lo de su amiga-Contestó y tiró de la mano del hombre lobo para que se acercara y poder seguir caminando por aquél sendero. Se dijo a si misma que tenía que ser fuerte, no podía derrumbarse sólo porque no era capaz de recordarla, al fin y al cabo los años no perdonan y unas enormes gafas de sol le cubrían parte de la cara.

-Es usted una gran persona si es tan empática.

-Conozco a alguien en una situación similar a la suya, seria un monstruo sino me sintiese mal.

-Noto cierta culpabilidad.

-Se equivoca, es más bien pena.

-Créame, yo nunca me equivoco en cuanto a saber como se siente la gente se refiere.

-Permítame dudarlo, todos nos equivocamos-Hubo un silencio, uno que Peter no supo entender porqué se sentía tan cómodo, tan tranquilo y como en casa, como si aquella chica fuese algún miembro de su manada al que no era capaz de recordar, aunque claro aquello era imposible, en su manada estaban Derek, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Cora, Aiden, Ethan, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, y, por supuesto Lydia, su encantadora y elegante pelirroja a la que llevaba años sin ver.

Al momento quedó maravillado con el color rojizo del pelo de su acompañante, de la forma suave que tenía de moverse con sus pasos mientras más se adentraban en aquél oscuro bosque.

-Es usted hermosa-Alagó, siendo capaz de ver más allá de las arrugas, las marcas en la piel y otras imperfecciones a causa de los años-. Me pregunto si sus ojos serán tan bonitos debajo de esas gafas.

Lydia soltó otra sonrisa.

-Es usted todo un alagador, ¿Qué le parece si nos sentamos aquí?-Preguntó señalando un viejo tronco grande y ancho, que dejaba claro que todos los árboles que rodeaban el claro nunca llegarían a ser tan anchos y grandes cómo él lo había sido.

-Por supuesto-Contestó el hombre siguiéndola al viejo tronco.

-¿Que le parece si le cuento una historia?-Preguntó, estirando una de sus manos para coger una de la de Peter y dejarla escondida entre sus dos manos.

-No puedo decirle que no Señorita...-Volvió a intentar que dijese su nombre.

-Verá Sr. Hale, tengo una conexión muy grande con este viejo tronco desde hace años-Pausó-. Tenía un amigo que era muy curioso, y se llevó a su mejor amigo a este bosque a buscar la mitad de un cadáver. No lo encontraron, en ese momento, pero uno de ellos fue mordido por un alfa fuera de control, que al tiempo me mordió a mi también. Su sobrino lo mató, pero me usó a mi para revivirlo. Al principio estaba muy cabreada con él, pero con el paso de los años nos fuimos acercando, teníamos formas parecidas de ver el mundo y éramos igual de ambiciosos. Desde muy pequeña yo siempre quise ser la gran mujer de un gran hombre, juntos lo éramos. Incluso nos mudamos juntos con el sueño de hacer una familia, nos casamos y todo.

-¿Puedes quitarte las gafas de sol?-Interrumpió-. Está lo suficientemente oscuro como para que no te haga daño el sol.

-¿Usted cree?-El hombre lobo asintió-. Está bien.

Lydia se quitó las gafas de sol con un gesto lento antes de mirar con sus intensos ojos verdes al que había sido, y seguía siendo todo para él.

-Lydia-Murmuró llevando su mano libre hacia la cara de ella, apoyándola en una de sus mejillas, sintiendo el tacto aún suave con gusto-. Llevaba mucho sin verte, ¿Cuántos años han pasado para que estés así?

Sonaba cariñoso, como si envejecer solo la hubiese hecho más atractiva para sus ojos, lo que hizo que no fuera capaz de controlar la primera lágrima. Peter no esperó a una segunda para abrazarla contra su pecho, escondiéndola de todo lo que pudiese entre sus brazos y con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Por mucho tiempo que pasara, por mucho que lloviese, Lydia seguía siendo la primera persona que le había hecho sentir algo desde el incendio, era incapaz de verla con unos ojos que no fueran de enamorado.

-Eres un mentiroso Peter-Murmuró cuando se tranquilizó un poco-. Siempre me decías que no tendría que preocuparme por verte morir, que eran un hombre lobo y envejecías de forma más lenta, que me moriría antes de verte una sola arruga.

El hombre lobo acarició toda su espalda de forma lenta, dibujando patrones y símbolos sin sentido con afán de que se sintiera segura, protegida y que creyese que no mentía.

-¿Me han salido arrugas?

-No-Susurró-. Sigues siendo tan estúpidamente guapo como siempre.

-Entonces no mentía.

-¿Y qué hay de que no me recuerdes?-Peter besó su coronilla.

-Prometo que no me volveré a olvidar de ti-Desde su posición Lydia era capaz de escuchar al hombre lobo, su respiración tranquila y su pulso seguro de lo que decía. Lo que el lobo no sabía era que se estaba mintiendo así mismo, y que la chica se tranquilizaba aún sabiéndolo porque tenía algo, en el brillo de los ojos, o en la forma tan segura de hablar, que hacía que se lo creyera.

-Tomaré tú palabra-Murmuró sin salir de su lugar favorito del mundo, entre los brazos de su marido.

Peter le dio otro beso en la coronilla dejando que se quedase allí, entre sus brazos y sobre el nemeton el tiempo que necesitara.


End file.
